TADAIMA!
by kotori-chan88
Summary: El regreso de Yuuri a Shin Makoku resultó ser más exitante de lo esperado. Traducción. Yuuram.


_**¡Tadaima!**_

**Autora: **_**Maxine**_

_**Página de Maxine: http/ maxine - chan . com**_

_**Traductora: Kotorichan**_

**Advertencias:**_** Lemmon**_

**Pareja:**_** Yuuram**_

_**Spoilers del último capítulo de la segunda temporada.**_

_Este fic está __editado__ ya que encontré infinidad de errores en la primera versión U.U_

_Ahora si, ¡a disfrutar!_

_

* * *

  
_

Era de nuevo su primer día en Shin Makoku, Yuuri sobre su trasero y Wolfram imponente frente a él. Sin embargo su cara era diferente. En aquel día Wolfram estaba molesto, incapaz de creer que esa patética criatura frente a él se convertiría en el siguiente Maou.

La expresión de su cara era ahora una curiosa mezcla de felicidad, shock, reserva…

Yuuri tenía el repentino impulso de dejar la palabra "bishounen" salir de sus labios otra vez, y estaba asombrado al ver que de alguna manera había logrado guardar silencio. Parecía importante que estuviera ahora tranquilo, viendo como Wolfram se arrodillaba lentamente.

El cerebro de Yuuri sufrió un ataque menor de pánico, pensamientos de Oh, Dios mío, me está proponiendo matrimonio!! Atravesaron su cabeza antes de recordar que era claramente innecesario, después de todo ellos estaban ya comprometidos.

Oh. Si. El tenía un prometido de nuevo.

¿Por que eso no le molestaba?

Sabía de antemano lo que iba a suceder, y si era completamente honesto consigo mismo Yuuri tendría que admitir que esperaba de Wolfram una reacción totalmente diferente.

Posiblemente lágrimas de nuevo? No había visto llorar a Wolfram antes de su partida, pero lo había oído en la voz ahogada del muchacho.

Tal vez, una sonrisa? Sabía que su regreso había dejado a Wolfram extasiado. No le dañaría mostrarlo un poco…

O tal vez un abrazo digno de ser considerado como un equipo de futbolistas americanos. Luego, de nuevo, con todos los demás estando a su alrededor…

En cualquier caso, Yuuri habría esperado algo más. Lo que obtuvo a cambio fue:

-¡Henachoko! Si eras capaz de volver, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¡¿Que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?!

Henachoko, henachoko.

Oh, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Cualquier otra bienvenida y Yuuri habría preguntado a Wolfram si estaba seguro de que se encontraba bien.

Henachoko…

Sintió una sonrisa extenderse por su cara.

Se sentía bien estar de vuelta.

Sabía que Wolfram estaba escondiendo su verdadera reacción frente a los demás en el minuto en el que se encontró siendo arrastrado por el corredor a la seguridad de la Habitación que compartía con… –su- habitación.

La puerta apenas se cerró detrás de ellos y Yuuri ya se encontraba sobre ésta, la gruesa madera clavándose en su espalda y las delicadas manos de Wolfram en sus hombros. Observó como una expresión decidida se dibujaba en la cara de Wolfram, cejas rubias alzándose sobre ardientes ojos verdes – verdes, Dios, siempre habían sido así de verdes? Labios finos apretándose. Un sonrojo se había extendido sobre la nariz de Wolfram y estaba cubriendo lentamente sus mejillas también.

Yuuri esperaba pacientemente a que dijera algo, pero parecía que ninguna palabra saldría de su boca. Sus cejas de arquearon e inclinó a un lado la cabeza, parpadeando.

-Wolfram.

-Yuuri,- Interrumpió Wolfram en un tono de voz que Yuuri no estaba seguro haber escuchado antes en el príncipe mazoku. Acercó, ahora, su mejilla contra la de Yuuri.

Este quedó en una pieza.

¡¡Espacio personal!! Su mente chilló. Invasión. Fuera. ¡¡Espacio personal!!

-Ehh, W-Wolfram…-tartamudeó nerviosamente, ya que de repente la cara del otro muchacho estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había estado antes. Sus narices prácticamente tocándose, Yuuri al darse cuenta de esto arrugó su propia nariz intentando hacerse uno con la puerta a su espalda. Su plan de fusión no estaba exactamente funcionando, solo dio a Wolfram más espacio para moverse. La mirada de Yuuri involuntariamente cayó sobre la boca de Wolfram. Honestamente, estaban ahora tan cerca que solamente necesitaba alzar su barbilla y se estarían besando-

Oh.

Hubo una fracción de segundo después de esta comprensión, donde Yuuri tuvo la breve esperanza de que Wolfram no sería capaz de hacer lo que pensaba que har-

Y entonces la boca de Wolfram estaba sobre la suya, fuerte e insistente, y Yuuri comprendió que tan mal estaba.

Solo podías estar de pie ahí, congelado con shock y tenso con nerviosismo, cuando su cerebro protestó audiblemente lo que estaba pasando.

¡Oy, Oy! ¡¡Wolfram te está besando!! Wolfram ¡Un chico! ¡¡Estás siendo besado por un chico!!

Curiosamente, al resto de su cuero no parecía importarle.

Sus músculos se sacudieron con…algo, lo que fuera eso, estaba bailando en su piel, y enviando comezones a su espina. Pero, aún así, no se movió, la vergüenza lo sostenía en su lugar más que cualquier otra cosa, y rápidamente estaba reconociendo la muy importante necesidad de respirar.

Wolfram retrocedió lentamente, el color en sus mejillas extendiéndose hasta las puntas de sus orejas. Yuuri lo miró con los ojos amplios, y su rubor se profundizó aún más.

-G-Gomen…-murmuró Wolfram, retrocediendo más. Las campanadas de advertencia en la cabeza de Yuuri se apagaron, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía tenía la mano alrededor de la muñeca de Wolfram

¡Ack! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjalo ir, déjalo ir, no lo hagas quedarse! Baka, ¡¡Baka!!

-Wolfram-, dijo Yuuri suavemente, ignorando sus gritos mentales, y atrayendo al otro chico hacia él. Wolfram fue dócilmente, cayendo contra el pecho de Yuuri y abrigando sus brazos en la espalda de éste, todo en un movimiento. Yuuri se puso rígido durante un momento, relajándose sólo cuando sintió los suaves temblores recorriendo el cuerpo de Wolfram. Suave y vacilantemente, como si sus manos tuvieran mente propia, los brazos de Yuuri se elevaron. Todavía estaba tratando de entender qué pasaba cuando ellos apretaron estrechamente la cintura de Wolfram.

-Te extrañé.

¿Qué diablos? Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes que su cerebro tenga la oportunidad de aprobarlas, y Yuuri estaba seguro que no era su intención decir eso. Rápidamente adoptó la mirada de un niño atrapado con las manos en el tarro de galletas cuando Wolfram lo miró en shock. La cara del chico, si era aún posible, se volvió una sombra más oscura y realmente si seguía así, pronto se parecería a un tomate.

Yuuri convenientemente ignoró el hecho de que sus propias mejillas se sentías igual de calientes a como lucían las mejillas de Wolfram.

-Henachoko-, murmuró Wolfram, sus brazos encontrando su camino alrededor de Yuuri de nuevo y lo apretó contra él, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. -No beberías decir cosas tan débiles.

-Mou, entonces, ¿¿estás diciendo que no me extrañaste??-. Bromeó Yuuri, intentando ignorar su incomodidad al estar tan íntimamente cerca de otra persona. Excepto que no era tan raro, ¿cierto? Se sentía… como algo agradable…

-Yo no…dije eso.

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien, estar cerca de Wolfram, como ahora? ¿Abrazándolo así? Esto lo dejó inquieto y queriendo acercarlo aún más, aunque ya no hubiera ningún espacio entre ellos. Yuuri había abrazado a mucha gente antes, ¿qué hacía a esto tan especial? Bien, vale, talvez no a mucha gente. Abrazaba a su madre todo el tiempo, pensando en eso, estaba otra vez terriblemente agradecido que ella no lo dejara con un sentimiento como éste.

Estaba caliente. Era el único pensamiento que rezumbaba en la repentina mente confusa de Yuuri. La habitación estaba congestionada. El cuerpo de Wolfram estaba presionado contra él, y estaba caliente. Realmente caliente. Necesitaba salirse del abrazo de Wolfram, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba salirse nunca. Quería más de esto, quería hacer algo más…

Pero Wolfram era un chico, y Yuuri no estaba completamente seguro de que más lejos podían llegar dos chicos.

No que estuviera contemplando hacer algo más. Porque _no_ lo estaba haciendo. Porque Wolfram era su amigo y era un hombre, e ignorando el hecho de que fuera también su prometido, muy ciertamente no era su novio.

Oh, ¿por qué estaba tan caliente aquí?

-Ne, Wolfram…-Yuuri trató de desenredarse del otro chico, pero Wolfram lo tenía fijado contra la puerta. De todos modos, Yuuri se retorció, tratando de salirse. La siguiente cosa que supo fue que sus manos fueron llevadas sobre su cabeza y la cara de Wolfram estaba de nuevo a centímetros de la suya, esa mirada decidida había regresado a su lugar.

Yuuri tragó nerviosamente, su lengua humedeciendo sus, de pronto, labios secos. Los ojos de Wolfram siguieron el movimiento, y algo nació y ardió en el pecho de Yuuri, enviando corrientes, hacia los dedos de sus pies y entonces devuelta a su cabeza.

Calor torciéndose en el vientre de Yuuri y--

Y realmente, realmente necesitaba alejarse de Wolfram. De hecho, ahora mismo. O por lo menos necesitaba no estar siendo presionado contra él. De otra forma el otro chico podría notar... éso, y eso sería malo. Realmente malo. Yuuri no sabía por qué, pero eso sería definitivamente, definitivamente malo.

Los ojos de Wolfram se ensancharon por una fracción de segundo y cayeron hacia abajo, justo entre ellos, antes de encontrarse con los de Yuuri. El rubio arqueó una ceja, llevando sus caderas un poco más adelante, y Yuuri sintió como si el piso bajo él lo abandonara.

Bien, mierda.

-Wolfram-, lloriqueó Yuuri, muy conciente que lo estaba haciendo, pero ese punto relegado a no más allá de la preocupación. -Wolfram. Necesito pues- tengo que…-. ¿Qué? ¿Irse? ¿Irse adónde?

Algún lugar lejos de aquí. Algún lugar que no fuera ni cercanamente confuso. Algún lugar que no haga que su cabeza gire y cause que su cuerpo reaccione de manera extraña frente a sus amigos, que son chicos pero no novios.

-Yuuri-, dijo Wolfram suavemente, inclinándose. El pelinegro trató de no entrar en pánico.

-Ehh… Yo pienso que deberíamos hablar, ¡Wolfram!-. Soltó. El rubio retrocedió y lo miró fijamente con incredulidad. -Quiero decir, todo lo que hemos hecho en los pasados 10 minutos ha sido repetir continuamente el nombre del otro-. Rodando los ojos, Wolfram esquivó su cabeza y dio un beso con la boca abierta al cuello de Yuuri. Los propios ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon -n-nombres -repitió tragando nerviosamente. Estaba teniendo problemas para hilar pensamientos coherentes, dejémoslo sólo en oraciones, cuando las manos de Wolfram liberaron sus muñecas y comenzaron a deshacer los botones de su camisa. -Y… Y no te había visto en-en un tiempo. Y es cierto, fuiste poseído por un rato y yo nunca aprecié realmente que estuvieras bien. Estaba aterrado de que murieras, sabes. Pe-Pero obviamente estás bien ahora… ¿Men-mencioné cuán feliz estoy de que estés bien? Puedo imaginar que estar poseído no es sim-simpático.

Algunas veces, Yuuri balbuceaba cuando estaba nervioso. Era un hábito del cual tenía que deshacerse, como, ahora mismo.

La boca de Yuuri se cerró y tragó su estómago cuando la mano de Wolfram lo recorrió.

-¡W-Wolfram! ¡No-Nosotros estamos hablando! ¡Ahora!.

-Terminé de hablar contigo, Yuuri -dijo Wolfram, y el maou casi pudo oír la sonrisa satisfecha en su voz. -Nunca ha funcionado. Pienso que debería… mostrártelo ahora.

Y entonces la boca de Wolfram estaba de nuevo sobre la suya, esta vez apacible, suave, acogedora. Hizo participar a Yuuri dentro del beso, abriendo la boca de nuevo y coaccionando una respuesta inconsciente del otro chico. Una de sus manos todavía estaba caliente en la cadera de Yuuri, marcándolo. El pelinegro pensó que nunca sería capaz de olvidar ese toque.

No sabía cuanto más tomaría, pero aparentemente Wolfram sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque Yuuri estaba finalmente relajándose dentro del beso.

Entonces Wolfram deslizó su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Yuuri, y el mundo entero daba vueltas de nuevo.

Era bastante agradable.

Alguien gimió, y Yuuri comprendió que tenía que haber sido él, sólo porque sucedió de nuevo cuando intentó tragar una bocanada de aire. La lengua de Wolfram recorrió a lo largo de la suya, acariciando, torciéndose, pidiendo. La mente de Yuuri dio vueltas intentando mantenerse. Pero cada vez que sentía que pillaba el ritmo, que estaba dando tan bien como recibía, Wolfram aumentaba de nivel y él se dejaba caer de nuevo.

El beso se hizo frenético, sus bocas moviéndose una contra la otra, devorándose unos a otros, y seriamente, Wolfram era realmente, realmente bueno en esto.

Un momento.

Yuuri abruptamente retrocedió, jadeando pesadamente, y viendo a Wolfram con ojos acusativos, eso sí, después de que los abrió. ¿Cuándo los cerró en primer lugar? Y sus manos, una de las cuales estaba ahora enredada en el cabello de Wolfram, ¿no estaban ellas fijas sobre su cabeza? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Wolfram las soltó hace ya un tiempo, ¿no es así?

-¿Yuuri?.

Los ojos de Yuuri volvieron a enfocarse en los de Wolfram, y recordó el anterior problema.

-Has hecho esto antes, ¿no es así? -demandó, con celos hirviendo dentro de él. Le tomó una fracción de segundo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, muy a su horror, e inmediatamente trató de retirar su pregunta.

Resultó ser un intento infructuoso, cuando Wolfram sólo le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Yuuri no Baka, por supuesto que ya lo había hecho -dijo con simpleza. -No todos nosotros somos debiluchos como tú.

-Pero… d-demo-. Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con él? Qué le importaba si su… su…

-¡¿A quién más estuviste besando?! -explotó Yuuri enfadadamente, sus manos cerrándose en puños a su lado. -¡Eres mi prometido, maldición, se supone que no vas por ahí besando a otras personas!.

Sólo después de aproximadamente 20 segundos de absoluto silencio, el cerebro de Yuuri finalmente alcanzó a su boca, demandando saber que mierda había pasado en su ausencia.

Wolfram rió en silencio, sonando acogedor y ligero, después se convirtió en algo como una sonrisa de 600 voltios.

-No he besado a nadie más desde que te conocí-, dijo llanamente, después de atraer a Yuuri hacia sí y plantar otro beso en su boca.

Bien… eso difícilmente contestaba su pregunta, pero supuso que tendría que hacerlo valer por el momento.

Especialmente porque había asuntos más apremiantes en este momento, como la mano viajando bajo su estómago y ¡¿qué diablos piensa Wolfram que está haciendo?!.

-¡Wolfram! -Yuuri casi gritó, agarrando la mano del chico en un asimiento parecido a garras.

-¿Q-Que-? -suficientemente avergonzado, sus caderas se empujaron hacia delante, cuando Wolfram arrancó sus dedos del asimiento de Yuuri, rozando con ellos alrededor del frente de los pantalones de éste. -Dentente, ¿Wolfram? ¿No es esto... no es esto ir un poco muy lejos?.

-Henachoko. Yo no iba a hacer nada-, dijo Wolfram, retrocediendo y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. -Eso no sería apropiado ya que nosotros no estamos casados aún.

-Sip, bueno, Gunter también dijo que se supone que no deberías dormir en mi cama hasta que no estemos casados, pero eso obviamente no te detuvo.

Wolfram rodó los ojos. -Algunas cosas son demasiado apropiadas -murmuró, después dio a Yuuri una curiosa mirada. "Has dicho 'hasta que estemos casados'. Creo que esta es la primera vez que admites que va a pasar.

-Bien, yo…- Los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon. -Quiero decir… yo no estaba… eh hehe..-rió nerviosamente, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza. Wolfram resopló, y Yuuri lo miró detenidamente. -Entonces si ésto no es apropiado… ¿quiere decir que no has hecho nada así con alguien más?.

-¿Nada como esto? -repitió Wolfram.

-Como… tú no has hecho… aquello.

-¿Aquello?.

Yuuri se ruborizó, haciendo gestos sugerentes con la mano. -Erm… si, aquello. Tú sabes…

Wolfram lo miró por algunos segundos antes de captar la terminología, sus ojos se ensancharon. -¡Oh! Uh…no. No hice eso.

-¿Nunca?-. Presionó Yuuri.

-No.

-¿No con alguna chica o chico?.

-Nunca, con nadie.

-Ah -asintió Yuuri. -Bien. ¿Por qué es eso bueno? Preguntó su cerebro. ¿Por qué te importa?

Yuuri silenciosamente le dijo a su cerebro que amablemente se jodiera.

Desde que aparentemente todavía era capaz de viajar entre la Tierra y Shin Makoku, era como si jamás se liberaría de su compromiso con Wolfram. Y, realmente le gustaba Wolfram. Talvez no como eso, pero le gustaba mucho. Y… que era lo que acabaron de hacer… besarse así… estuvo bien. Realmente bien. Increíblemente bien.

Y Wolfram nunca fue más lejos con nadie más.

Yuuri de repente deseó ser la primera persona con quien Wolfram fuera más lejos. Quería causar un efecto en Wolfram como Wolfram lo hacía con él. Quería ver esos ojos verdes ensancharse con sorpresa, y pasión, y deseo. Lo quería tan increíblemente mal que se asustó, hasta lo puso un poco incómodo. Después de todo, Wolfram seguía siendo un chico.

Bien.

Quizá era tiempo que dejar ese detalle a un lado.

Yuuri dio un paso adelante, determinación escrita en toda su cara, como recientemente había estado en la de Wolfram. Su camisa todavía desabotonada, ahora colgando abierta, revelando la piel bronceada de su pecho y estómago.

-¿Yuuri? -preguntó Wolfram, frunciendo un poco las cejas.

-Tranquilo-, dijo Yuuri suavemente. -Tú lo has dicho, no más conversación-. Y entonces deslizó completamente su camisa por sus hombros.

Las mejillas de Wolfram adquirieron un sonrojo. -Yuuri…-dijo, dando un paso atrás.

Rápidamente, antes de que pudiera alejarse aún más, Yuuri lo retuvo de la muñeca. Aún así, Wolfram dio otro paso atrás, pero esta vez Yuuri lo siguió.

-¡¿Qué-qué estás haciendo?! -preguntó Wolfram desconcertado, retrocediendo todavía. La parte trasera de sus rodillas chocó contra la cama, entonces echó una ojeada sobre sus hombros, antes de dar a Yuuri una mirada con los ojos como platos. Yuuri lo miró fijamente por un momento, antes liberar abruptamente su muñeca y empujarlo a la cama. -¡Ch-chotto mate!-. Exclamó Wolfram. Yuuri no escuchaba, sólo se dejó caer en sus rodillas frente al rubio. -¡Yuuri!.

-Sólo te estoy sacando las botas-, dijo inocentemente, concentrándose en mantener sus manos firmes al quitar las botas del chico.

-Oh…

Una vez que estuvieron fuera Yuuri se sacó los suyos y luego, antes de que Wolfram pudiera hacer algún comentario, acostó al muchacho sobre su espalda y rápidamente se montó a horcadas en su cadera.

Si pensó que los ojos de Wolfram estaban ensanchados antes, no era nada comparado con ahora. Parecían como si ellos fueran a salir de su cabeza.

Yuuri se movió rápidamente, atacando el cinturón y tratando de sacarle la chaqueta, antes que el otro chico pueda hacer algún movimiento para detenerlo. Funcionó por un momento; Yuuri estaba trabajando en la hilera de pequeños botones a lo largo de la camisa blanca de Wolfram cuando finalmente éste pareció escapar del silencio atontado en el que había caído.

-¡Y-Yuuri! -Exclamó, sus manos instantáneamente interceptando el camino de Yuuri. -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!".

Serpenteó fuera de la prisión de Yuuri, moviéndose rápidamente en la cama hacia donde se encontraban los cojines. Lo que realmente no logró su objetivo aparte de darles un punto más confortable para hacer… lo que sea aquello que harán, supuso Yuuri.

-Wolfram…-susurró, gateando hacia su prometido. Su corazón golpeando en su pecho, realmente, estaba sorprendido de que Wolfram no lo escuchara.

O talvez su corazón estaba latiendo así de rápido también…

-Yuuri… ¿Qué significa esa mirada? -preguntó Wolfram nerviosamente, hundiéndose en los cojines en un esfuerzo para poner distancia entre él y Yuuri. El pelinegro sólo se inclinó sobre él, de nuevo, sus piernas sobre la cadera de Wolfram. Lentamente, y con cuidado, bajó su cuerpo tanto que estaba prácticamente recostado sobre el rubio, sus codos soportando su peso. Wolfram respiraba agitadamente, casi jadeando, y cada vez que aspiraba su estómago desnudo rozaba al de Yuuri. Sus ojos continuaban amplios, sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas…

Y era la persona más hermosa que Yuuri alguna vez había visto.

-Wolfram-, repitió, y entonces se estaban besando, sus lenguas moviéndose una contra la otra, gemidos vibrando dentro de sus bocas. Era como antes; gradualmente cogían velocidad, sus movimientos volviéndose más desesperados, el calor rodeándolos y creciendo rápidamente. Una de las manos de Wolfram agarró los hombros de Yuuri, el otro enterrando la suya en el cabello de su pareja.

Sólo se detuvieron por un segundo, así Wolfram pudo deshacerse de su camisa y chaqueta, luego se derritieron juntos otra vez. Gracias al sudor resbaladizo de su piel, ambos se deslizaban fácilmente al abrigar sus brazos alrededor del otro.

Entonces Wolfram enganchó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri, empujando a sus ingles juntas, ambos gimieron fuerte y desgarradoramente, jadeando pesadamente.

Yuuri, con su cara roja y su pecho brillando por el sudor, tentativamente movió su cadera hacia delante de nuevo, mirando como los ojos de Wolfram se oscurecían. Era… raro, tenía que admitirlo, sentir esa dureza presionar contra la suya propia. No era algo en lo que alguna vez había realmente pensado en su protesta contra su compromiso con Wolfram. Había sido completamente sobre la idea de ellos siendo hombres. Esta intimidad detrás de eso… nunca le había dado un pensamiento. Y ahora al estar experimentando esto… no podía creer que algo tan maravilloso fuera lo que él había estado tratando de evitar tan vehementemente.

-Wolfram-, murmuró Yuuri, por el único bien de dejar salir algo del cúmulo de sílabas enredadas en su lengua. Le gustó la manera en la que había sonado, la manera en la que se deslizó tan fácilmente de su boca. Dijo su nombre de nuevo, sólo porque podía, y entonces otra vez, a medida que se movía sobre en pecho de Wolfram, presionó un beso sobre su piel sudada. La respiración de Wolfram se cortó, pero aparte de eso no hizo ninguna objeción.

Yuuri lo besó de nuevo, y luego deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su piel a medida que se movía más abajo. Pasando por el cuello de Wolfram, por su plano y ligeramente musculoso pecho (en verdad, ¿quién necesita senos? Yuuri imaginaba que ellos sólo se meterían en el camino) y abajo por el estómago de Wolfram, disfrutando profundamente de la manera en que Wolfram se estremecía por su toque.

Entonces alcanzó la cinturilla de los pantalones del rubio, y comprendió que se había quedado sin piel. Miró de vuelta al rubio, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa abierta al nervioso soldado y con los ojos ensanchados. A continuación, volvió a mirar hacia abajo, a la entrepierna de Wolfram.

Podía hacer esto.

-¡Yuuri! -gritó Wolfram, levantándose sobre sus codos cuando Yuuri comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón. -¡¡No puedes… No-Yo-!!.

Yuuri paró y dio a Wolfram una mirada engreída. -Henachoko-, refunfuñó, sonriendo con satisfacción. Los ojos de Wolfram se ensancharon y luego se estrecharon, sus mejillas llameando en rojo.

-Te lo dije, no he hecho esto antes-, masculló, y luego, abruptamente se sentó y fulminó a Yuuri con una mirada acusatoria. -Aunque, tú pareces terriblemente tranquilo.¿Has hecho esto antes? ¡¡Tú, infiel!! ¡¿Es esto lo que hacías mientras pretendías no poder regresar aquí?!.

-Definitivamente no, te lo juro-, dijo Yuuri, rodando los ojos y empujando a Wolfram sobre la cama. -Yo sólo… quiero saber…-. Manteniendo los ojos en los de Wolfram cuando hizo un gesto hacia abajo, a los pantalones recientemente desechos del rubio. Hubo una fracción de segundo en el que vaciló, pero luego estaba alcanzando y liberando el pene de Wolfram de sus límites.

Éste jadeó y sus ojos se ampliaron mientras que agarraba la parte superior del brazo de Yuuri, apretándolo estrechamente.

Esto no era tan malo. Realmente, no era muy diferente a sostenerse a él mismo.

Yuuri estrechó sus manos y comenzó a moverlo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Miraba como Wolfram apretaba los dientes, su respiración era siseante, sus uñas se clavaban en la piel del brazo del maou. Yuuri siguió con su ritmo lento hasta que Wolfram tragó pesadamente y dejó salir un sonoro gemido ahogado de su garganta. El color de sus mejillas se profundizó cuando lo hizo, de todos modos, Yuuri adoraba cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban así, por lo que esta reación sólo le hizo apretar más el puño.

Gradualmente aceleraba el ritmo, adicionando un pequeño giro al final. Wolfram echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su espalda arqueándose y sus piernas abriéndose más. Sus manos cayeron sobre las sábanas, agarrándolas, buscando desesperadamente por algún tipo de ancla cuando los dedos de sus pies se rizaron.

-Y-Yuuri… -jadeó, comenzando a mover inconscientemente sus caderas hacia arriba, encontrándose con las manos de Yuuri. Este rió en silencio, doblándose cerca de la cara de Wolfram, y no se sorprendió cuando el demonio envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello, tirándolo hacia él para un nuevo beso. Este beso era uno desordenado, descuidado, ya que Wolfram parecía no poder concentrarse tanto en el beso como en la mano rodeando su miembro al mismo tiempo, pero de todos modos, Yuuri sonrió contra su boca.

-Nggh… Yuuri-Yuuri, yo…-jadeó, sus caderas moviéndose más rápido, el brazo rodeando el cuello de Yuuri se estrechó, mientras que su otro brazo lo llevó sobre sus ojos, y Yuuri felizmente aceleró el ritmo. Wolfram gimió audiblemente, su espalda arqueándose de nuevo, su respiración convirtiéndose en cada vez más y más jadeos.

Y entonces se corrió, espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo entero al venirse en un ronco gemido. Yuuri continuaba con el bombeo hasta que el último temblor se desvaneció, acostándose luego al lado de Wolfram, y apoyándose en sus codos, esperando a que el otro chico lo mire.

Realmente, le tomó su tiempo, y Yuuri comenzaba a preguntarse qué iba mal hasta que notó la mancha rosa oscura continuar sobre las mejillas de Wolfram, y comprendió que el muchacho estaría simplemente avergonzado.

Yuuri sonrió.

-Ne, Wolfram, ¿daijoubu ka?.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que Wolfram murmurara, -Estoy…estoy bien…-. Retiró el brazo de sus ojos y miró de lado a Yuuri.

-Henachoko-, refunfuñó. -Deja de sonreír así.

-Heh, ¡es que eres tan lindo!-. Se burló Yuuri, extendiendo su sonrisa aún más. Se sentía fantástico, a pesar de ser Wolfram el que acababa de correrse, mientras él estaba todavía duro dentro de sus pantalones.

Wolfram pareció notar esto justo en el momento en el que Yuuri lo pensó, echó una mirada a la entrepierna de Yuuri antes de encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Tú no…

-No -Yuuri intentó no parecer muy esperanzado.

Una mirada pensativa cruzó el rostro de Wolfram al mirar a Yuuri, y luego pareció llegar a una clase de decisión.

-Yuuri, yo… yo quiero que tú…!-. Calló, con la mirada nerviosa, mientras Yuuri lo miraba curiosamente.

-¿Tú quieres que yo qué? -preguntó. Wolfram hizo un inútil gesto hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, su cara lentamente volviéndose roja de nuevo.

-Yo quiero que tu hagas… eso… conmigo.

Yuuri arqueó una ceja -¿Eso?.

-Si, eso-. Wolfram chasqueó molesto. -Mi eso es lo mismo que tu aquello.

Ah. Bien. -Oh, ¡eso! -dijo Yuuri con los ojos ensanchándose. -Quieres que… quieres que yo... quiero decir… pero... ¿estás seguro?-. Wolfram asintió. Yuuri tragó nerviosamente. -¿No es eso… realmente… un poco muy lejos para la primera vez?.

-Primera vez, última vez, lo que sea vez , Yuuri, quiero hacer esto contigo-. Sin esperar por una respuesta, pateó sus pantalones y el resto del camino. Luego miró a Yuuri. -Por favor.

-Yo… está bien, - dijo Yuuri suavemente, intentando permanecer calmado aunque sus pensamientos fueran de todo menos calmados. Estas apunto de tener sexo! Ovacionó su mente. Te convertirás en un hombre! Apuesto que pensaste que este día nunca llegaría. Hehehe. A pesar de ser un chico con el que estás por h-

Rápidamente Yuuri desechó ese pensamiento, antes de que pueda ir más lejos. Estaba bien conciente que Wolfram era un chico, y francamente, le importaba una mierda.

-Aquí-, dijo Wolfram buscando un una mesita a un lado de la cama en la que Yuuri, realmente, nunca había prestado atención. -Necesitarás esto-. Colocó un pequeño tarro en la mano de Yuuri. -Um… también necesitas sacarte los pantalones.

Yuuri miró fijamente el tarro y abruptamente recordó que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Wolfram, uh, siendo el inocente no-infiel que soy…-sonrió avergonzadamente. -Realmente no sé donde ir desde aquí.

-Baka-, dijo Wolfram, a pesar de haber sonado ligeramente divertido. -Aquí-. Se empujó en una posición sentada, y comenzó a deshacer los pantalones de Yuuri, bajándole el cierre. Yuuri lo ayudó, y pronto estaba arrodillado y desnudo en la cama, tratando de no estar avergonzado por su pene duro siendo sacado a exposición. Tenía el fuerte urgimiento de agarrar una almohada y sostenerla en su entrepierna.

Wolfram se volvió a acostar sobre los cojines apoyando sus pies y extendiendo sus piernas. -¿Listo?.

Yuuri asintió impacientemente. -¿Yosh! Bien, ¿qué hago?.

-Tienes que tener algo de eso… eh…-. Haciendo un gesto al tarro que todavía sostenía Yuuri, sonrojándose un poco. -En mí-, terminó eventualmente. Miró para otro lado, incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos de Yuuri.

Yuuri parpadeó. -¿En ti? -repitió.

-Hai…-. Wolfram miró abajo, entre sus piernas. Yuuri siguió su mirada y repentinamente todo encajó en su lugar.

-Eso -tragó pesadamente, sus ojos ensanchándose un poco. -Eso… eso no… ¿dolerá?.

Wolfram frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco disgustado. -Henachoko. ¿Piensas que no puedo manejar un poco de dolor?.

-Entonces, ¿dolerá?.

-…Probablemente.

-Wolfram…

-Daijobu, daijoubu. Estaré bien.

Yuuri continuaba viéndolo dudoso pero bañó sus dedos con la sustancia lisa, dejándola luego a un lado.

-¿Listo? -preguntó, sacudiendo su pelo fuera de sus ojos cuando miró fijamente a Wolfram. Éste inspiró profundamente, y Yuuri pensó que probablemente ni se había dado cuenta que estaba mordiendo aprensivamente su labio inferior. Luego asintió, sus manos torciendo las sábanas como en un esfuerzo por sostenerse de algo. Yuuri cabeceó, y con su mano libre acarició ligeramente la parte de arriba del muslo de Wolfram, deslizó un dedo dentro.

Estaba un poco apretado, pero para nada sería muy malo. Wolfram tenía una mirada curiosa en su cara, y su rubor volvía gradualmente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Yuuri, moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera.

-…Diferente -admitió Wolfram, sacudiendo un poco su cadera. -Agrega otro.

Yuuri así lo hizo, mirando los destellos de expresiones pasar sobre la cara de Wolfram. Sus ojos de ampliaron un poco esta vez, sus labios abriéndose en un aliento desigual. Yuuri hizo un movimiento de tijeras con los dedos, y un sonido ahogado salió de la boca de Wolfram.

-¿Continuas bien?.

-H-hai-, contestó temblorosamente.

-Mentiroso- Yuuri continuó bombeando con sus dedos, esperando a que el cuerpo de Wolfram comenzara a relajarse alrededor de la intrusión.

-Ah…Yuuri…-gruñó Wolfram, inclinando su cadera en un ángulo más arriba. Era como si estuviera buscando algo, pero lo que podría ser Yuuri no tenía ni la menor idea. Torció un poco más los dedos, y el cuerpo de Wolfram se sacudió, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Lo siento! -chilló Yuuri. -Lo siento... ¿¿estás bien??.

Wolfram asintió rápidamente, jadeando ahora. -Dios, si... haz...¡haz eso de nuevo!.

-¿Qué, esto? -Yuuri volvió a arquear los dedos, con una sonrisa revoloteando sobre su cara al ver que los ojos de Wolfram se cerraban y arqueaba su cuello, gimiendo. -Wolfram, ¿puedo…?.

-¿Nani? Oh. Si. Hazlo-, respondió, en medio de jadeos.

Yuuri quitó su mano, y comprobando antes que su pene estaba bien embardunado de la sustancia lisa, se puso en posición. Esto estaba un poco incómodo. Wolfram terminó soportando la mayor parte de su peso sobre la parte superior de su espalda cuando Yuuri tuvo que levantar un poco sus caderas para un mejor ángulo. El rubio abrigó la cintura de Yuuri con una pierna para empujarlo hacia él, y en un momento despuésYuuri estaba empujando hacia dentro.

Supo, instantáneamente, que esto sería diferente a sólo usar sus dedos. Los ojos de Wolfram se ensancharon y se estremecía cada vez que Yuuri se movía.

Estaba apretado. Estaba realmente apretado. Y caliente. Yuuri apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el calor rodeándolo. Jadeó, intentando no sólo meter todo de una vez, sino darle a Wolfram la oportunidad de adaptarse.

De todos modos, se sentía tan bien.

-Espera, espera-, Wolfram jadeó finalmente, su cara arrugándose. Su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente con cada respiró, dibujando agudos estallidos de aire.

-Wolfram…

-Sólo… dame un segundo-, jadeó el chico.

-Estas seguro que quieres se-- comenzó a decir Yuuri, preparándose mentalmente para retirarse.

-¡Si! -interrumpió Wolfram antes que Yuuri pudiera terminar de preguntar.

-¡Estoy bien! Puedes... puedes moverte ahora.

Yuuri asintió, empujando lo que faltaba por entrar. Wolfram gimoteó un poco pero no dijo nada más. Los muslos del pelinegro se sacudieron cuando intentó permanecer quieto, pero era difícil ignorar la urgencia de dejarse guiar por sus impulsos. La pierna de Wolfram se estrechó alrededor de su cintura, y Yuuri de alguna manera, logró inclinarse para poder capturar la boca de Wolfram. El mazoku respondió con impaciencia, sus lenguas rozándose una contra la otra, hasta que Yuuri movió su cadera hacia atrás y luego empujó hacia delante de nuevo. Entonces Wolfram tuvo que arrancar su boca del beso para poder jadear, y un leve estremecimiento pasó por su cuerpo.

-Está ésto… ¿está esto...bien? -jadeó Yuuri, introduciéndose de nuevo.

-Yuuri… cállate.

Yuuri sonrió, presionando de nuevo su boca contra la de Wolfram. Consiguieron llegar a un ritmo cuando Wolfram empezó a mover su cadera, acompañando la intrusión de Yuuri.

-W-Wolfram-, dijo Yuuri temblorosamente, unos minutos más tarde. -Yo no… Yo no sé cuanto...cuanto tiempo podré… aguantar-. Empujó de nuevo, los músculos interiores de Wolfram estrechándose alrededor de él. Apretando lo dientes, Yuuri podía sentir cómo se balanceaba en el borde, queriendo correrse pero al mismo tiempo queriendo hacer que dure el mayor tiempo posible.

-Chotto-, masculló Wolfram, llevando los brazos encima de su cabeza para poder agarrar los cojines que se encontraban allí e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía ahora ambas piernas fuertemente cerradas alrededor de Yuuri. -Sólo. Antes. Haz… ¡haz lo que estabas haciendo antes!.

Por supuesto, Yuuri no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que había estado haciendo antes, pero había sido algo parecido a…

Intentó en un ángulo diferente, penetrando un poco más arriba. Wolfram sólo se estremeció cuando lo hizo.

-¡Yuuri!! -gruñó Wolfram, agarrando las almohadas más apretadamente.

-Gomen…-murmuró, con sudor escurriéndose de su nariz. El pecho de Wolfram brillaba por eso también. Yuuri estaba todavía mirando ese pecho, teniendo el repentino impulso de recorrerlo de nuevo con su lengua, cuando Wolfram se sacudió como lo había hecho antes, jadeando pesadamente.

-¡Y-Yuuri! -gimió, revolviendo su cabeza.

-¿Es esto? -gimió Yuuri, apuntando al mismo punto de nuevo. Miró como el ya rígido pene de Wolfram se erguía aún más, y luego, incapaz de aguantarse, lo rodeó con una mano. Wolfram jadeó de nuevo, y en un súbito frenesí de emoción, que Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo Wolfram lo manejó, los dos estaban sentados, Yuuri sobre sus rodillas y Wolfram en su regazo, saltando arriba y abajo, empalándose continuamente, sus piernas continuaban cruzadas detrás de la espalda de Yuuri.

El maou comenzó a bombear su mano al mismo tiempo que sus embistes, y pronto, se movían rápidamente contra el otro. Wolfram tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Yuuri y se apretaba estrechamente contra él. Gimió de nuevo, mientras que su otra mano agarraba la espalda de Yuuri. El pelinegro podía sentir las uñas del otro chico rasguñar su piel y sabía que después dejarían marcas, pero realmente no le importaba. Sus pechos, resbaladizos por el sudor, se deslizaba contra el otro, con lo cual Yuuri estaba agradecido, porque nada quería más que estar lo más estrechamente posible presionado contra Wolfram.

Wolfram jadeó, Yuuri gimió, el pelo de ambos se pegaban a sus frentes mientras que los mechones sudorosos colgaban de sus cuellos. Yuuri podía sentir que Wolfram se acercaba al final. A pesar de que experimentó una sola vez el orgasmo del otro chico, los movimientos y el lenguaje corporal eran ya familiares. Entonces Wolfram lo tiró un poco, sus músculos tensándose antes de pausarse brevemente, Yuuri sabía que estaba viniendo.

-Yo...yo voy a...-comenzó a decir Wolfram, sus párpados apretándose y sus labios abiertos, y luego se dejó ir con un gemido ahogado rasgándose de su garganta, cubriendo los dedos de Yuuri que continuaban alrededor de su pene. -Yuuri… -jadeó, pero éste estaba teniendo un momento duro para prestar atención, debido a la manera en la que el ano de Wolfram acababa de apretarse a su alrededor y, oh Dios, el definitivamente iba a...

Gritó. O sintió como si gritara, pero no tenía el suficiente aire como para algo así, realmente, su boca sólo se abrió por un momento en un jadeo, su orgasmo sacudiéndolo y dejándolo sin huesos. -¡Wolfram! -jadeó, cayendo hacia delate y llevando al otro chico con él. Los dos se acostaron allí, jadeando contra el otro.

Después de unos minutos de estar acostados ahí, enredados uno en el otro, Yuuri finalmente movió sus caderas cuidadosamente hacia atrás, haciendo muecas al leve estremecimiento de Wolfram, y luego se derrumbó su lado.

Wow.

Lo había hecho.

-Yuuri, ¿daijoubu ka? -preguntó Wolfram suavemente. Yuuri le echó un vistazo desde la esquina de sus ojos. Por alguna razón Wolfram lucía preocupado. -Tú no… no te arrepientes de haber echo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Yuuri?.

Mierda, ¿por eso estaba preocupado?.

Yuuri sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo estirar sus labios, y vagamente se preguntó, si alguna vez sería capaz de dejar de sonreír. No quería. Quería sonreír para siempre, sólo para que el mundo entero sepa lo fantástico que se sentía ahora y lo asombroso que era su prometido.

-Wolfram no baka-, dijo Yuuri cariñosamente, disfrutando la manera en que una mirada irritada cubría la cara de Wolfram por sus palabras. -¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de esto?.

-Mou. Bien. Eres…eres un debilucho. Por supuesto que no sería una sorpresa-, su cara se volvió seria. -Ahora que sabes cómo se siente, probablemente estarás más tentado a ir coqueteando con alguien más. Tengo que mantener constantemente un ojo sobre ti, ¡incluso más que antes!.

-Wolfram, no te voy a engañar con alguien más-, dijo Yuuri rodando los ojos. -Anteriormente no lo hice, ¡y claro que no lo haré ahora!.

-¡Hmph! - Wolfram alzó su nariz, pero estaba sonriendo con satisfacción. -Apuesto que después de esto querrás quedarte. Yuuri no hentai. Y todavía eres un infiel.

-Hai, hai -dijo Yuuri indulgentemente, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. -Estaría preocupado si alguna vez dejaras de llamarme infiel. Sería como si Conrad dejara de llamarme Heika, aún cuando le dijera cien veces que no lo haga.

Wolfram frunció las cejas y se volvió a mirarlo, colocando un brazo bajo la espalda de Yuuri y alzando una pierna sobre su cadera. -No quiero hablar sobre Weller-Kyo.

Yuuri enrojeció. No podía evitarlo. Incluso después de lo que acababa de pasar, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ser presionado contra alguien de ese modo. Alguien desnudo.

Además, estaban pegajosos. Y sabía porque estaban pegajosos, eso lo hizo sonrojarse profundamente.

-Wolfram, deberíamos bañarnos, ¿no crees?.

-Estoy muy cansado -se quejó Wolfram, bostezando como si quisiera probar su punto. -Y no tengo ganas de moverme.

Yuuri conocía ese sentimiento. No había estado tan relajado en… bien…desde hace mucho tiempo, parecía. Nunca se sintió tan letárgico. Sólo quería acostarse en la cama por el resto de la tarde. Con un poco de suerte nadie los molestaría en un tiempo…

Los brazos de Wolfram se apretaron alrededor del pecho de Yuuri. -Yo… estaba asustado, pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás-, murmuró de repente, sus palabras ahogadas aún más por el hecho de tener su cara presionada contra el lado de Yuuri. Pero, de todos modos, Yuuri lo oyó. Parpadeó, esa sensación quemante floreciendo en su pecho de nuevo, bajando un brazo para poder traer a Wolfram más cerca.

-No me di la vuelta para mirarte aquella vez... porque… porque sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de alejarme de nuevo-, admitió Yuuri, en el mismo tono apacible que Wolfram había usado. Miró por la esquina de sus ojos como las mejillas de rubio se sonrojaban.

-Hmph. Henachoko.

Si, Yuuri estaba muy, muy agradecido de estar de vuelta.

Minna, ¡tadaima!

* * *

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el Yuuram que pidieron.**_

_**Debo confesar que tuve muchos problemas con esta traducción, después de todo son sólo unas pocas paginas, ¡¡sólo...27!! en word O.O no sé por qué se me ocurrió con mi nivel de ingles traducir algo tan largo, pero bueno qué puedo decir, el Yuuram me puede . Aunque ahora estoy flechada por un murwolf pero no lo traduciré hasta que la autora lo finalice, ¡¡odio cuando una historia queda sin completar!! òó umm también tengo otros proyectos en mente pero pueden dejarme sugerencias.**_

_**Aquí las traducciones del japonés:**_

_**Bishounen**__: chico guapo/lindo_

_**Henachoko:**__en inglés seria wimp y en español elegí "debilucho" aunque no me guste mucho era eso o enquencle._

_**Baka: **__idiota_

_**Demo**__: pero_

_**Chotto matte: **__espera_

_**Daijoubu ka: **__estoy bien, (o ¿estás bien? Si es una pregunta)_

_**Nani: **__qué_

_**Minna, tadaima: **__Todos, estoy de vuelta._

_**Tadaima: **__es lo que suelen decir los japoneses al volver a casa._

_Creo que eso es todo y ya saben, dejen un review, aunque sean criticas, claro constructivas XDD_

**Hasta la proxima**


End file.
